Growing Up Dangerous
by VampiruLover
Summary: Ziva and Akiva have been spending their time raising little Hikari. Now, that she's older she certainly will get into more trouble. A little story on what it was like to be raised by two Ninja Assassins. Case Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Updates for this will be slow. Thank you and enjoy.

Growing up Dangerous

"Agent David?" Ziva lifted the Bluetooth off its cradle and hooked it around her ear, as her video conference button started blinking. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, no one ever video conference-ed her at work, she pushed the accept button with slight trepidation. A beautiful golden eyed teenage face appeared on the small screen, her mouth in a deep frown, her hair pulled over to hiding one side of her face.

"Mom?"

"Hikari what's wrong?"

Hikari sighed deeply and looked down at the ground before slowly tucking the obscuring hair behind her ear.

"Hikari!"

"Look! I'm really sorry!" The teenager whined her eyes pleading.

Ziva's computer monitor blipped and the 'new mail' icon flashed. This was defiantly, not good.

"What did you do?" Ziva pushed on the touch screen opening her e-mail account; she quickly read the header, 'Nysmith Private Academy-Principle'

"Look, mom I'm really sorry, I'm sure you've already gotten the e-mail and I just…wanted to know what you were gonna do to me…"

Ziva looked at the video screen that held her daughter, having quickly read the message, "Why do you feel the need to get into a fight at every school we send you to?"

"You could always send me to a military academy." Hikari's lipped quirked up at the end trying to hide a smile.

Ziva, however, was not amused, this was the 3rd school they had to put her in. Twice they had to move her in elementary school for almost killing a classmate with an eraser.

"I don't think so." Ziva folded her hands on her desk looking at her daughters face on the tiny video screen, she did look sorry, and the principle only said he wanted a conference and wasn't currently thinking about instituting any disciplinary action. "What do _you_ think your punishment should be?"

"Military school…"

"Uh huh…well, how about this, no rifle privileges for a month."

"What? That's not fair! I was supposed to go sniping with Grandpa this weekend!" Hikari stamped her foot, obviously not what she had thought was going to happen.

Ziva smirked, and leaned into the camera so that Hikari could see her narrowed eyes, "You better hope, that Grandpa Gibbs doesn't _use_ you for sniping practice if you get suspended."

Hikari visibly paled her eyes going wide, he wouldn't…would he? "Ok..."

"Good. I'll see you at home."

"Ok Mom…" Hikari sighed again and slid her phone shut.

Ziva leaned back in her desk chair looking around the bull pin, so much had changed these many years. Tony had his head bent down over his paperwork, but she knew he had heard the entire exchange, the smirk on his lips giving him away.

"Spit it out Tony, before it chokes you."

Tony leaned back looking over at Ziva, it was still a very unusual vantage point, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to sitting at Gibbs' desk and seeing Ziva at McGee's was just as awkward. "Well, I was just thinking, what would Akiva have done?"

Ziva lifted an eyebrow in contemplation, what would she have done? Ziva's mind flittered back many years ago, back when Hikari was still a toddler…

It had been around bedtime and Akiva was reading Hikari the Japanese story, 'Princess in the Moon' the little girl was fidgety and tired but drawn into the story none the less. Akiva spoke softly reading the story in Japanese and when she had finished she closed the book with an audible snap. Hikari glanced up at her mother with a scowl that Gibbs would've been proud of.

"One more?" Hikari demanded.

"No, it's bedtime." Akiva laid the book on the coffee table. However, when she refocused her attention back on the little girl something happened.

Ziva was leaning in the doorway at the time and watched in horror as the little girl reached up quickly and jock slapped her mother on both cheeks, in obvious disapproval. The loud slap rang through the quiet room and Akiva's eyes went wide as saucers before they narrowed, her cheeks turning a slight red from where she had been hit. After a moment's hesitation, Akiva repeated the same action on Hikari's little cheeks, although her slaps or rather taps, were nowhere near as hard. The little girl looked at her mother in complete surprise before her little eyes filled with crocodile tears. Akiva merely stood up and sat Hikari on the couch watching in slight amusement as the little 4 year old broke out in an all out tantrum.

Ziva opened her mouth in objection to the rough treatment when Akiva held up one finger as she walked over to her. She leaned over slightly and whispered, "Just watch."

Akiva turned and watched with Ziva as the full blown tantrum suddenly came to a halt. Hikari lifted herself off the couch wiping her eyes clumsily. Akiva raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I'm sorry Mama…." The little girl denounced, shuffling over to where her two parents stood her little face scrunched in thought.

Akiva bent down to her level lifting her chin so that their eyes connected.

"Did you like the way that felt?" Akiva's tone was light but firm.

Hikari shook her head, "No."

"Do you think I liked the way that felt?"

Hikari dipped her head down again shuffling her little feet, "No…."

"You are forgiven, now let's get you into bed." With that Akiva lifted the tired little girl up into her arms.

Ziva had to admit that Akiva's lesson was a bit unorthodox, but it was instantly learned; Hikari never again struck out at anyone when she didn't get her way…

Ziva sighed and looked at the timetable, Akiva would be returning tonight, hopefully, not in a body bag.

"I don't know, but she should be returning tonight." With that Ziva set down to get more of the paperwork of their latest case finished.

Halfway across the world Akiva was getting onto a super jet, her body aching with every step she took.

"These international exchanges of self defense are going to be the end of me…" She muttered into the air. Akiva made her way to first class and sat down heavily, some day's she felt so old. True, she was old, but her body didn't seem to realize it until it was inconvenient for her. It was eerie that after all these years, her face, her body it hadn't aged. She hadn't even gotten any more gray hair. It was defiantly peculiar; she had often times been tempted to look back into the old files they had removed from Oren's laptop. However, she didn't want to open that page of her life ever again. So, she considered herself lucky, even at her age, she could run, spar and shoot with the best of them; it was like someone had put all of her molecules on hold leaving her in a perpetual state of perfect health and fitness. Akiva snorted, it could be worse, she could be so broken up and beaten that she wasn't able to walk anymore. It was thoughts like these that kept her from looking through those files.

Hikari looked around the school bathroom deeply sighing; she was defiantly in big trouble. Without a second glance in the mirror she pushed herself off the sink, through the door and into the hallway.

"Heekahlee!"

Hikari turned looking down the hallway towards the familiar voice, "Zohar?"

The boy skidded to a stop in front of Hikari putting his hands on his knees taking a deep breath, his long black hair falling into his face. "I'm glad-I-caught yu." He breathed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hikari bent down trying to see into his face.

The boy shook his head and stood straightening his school issued sweater, then flicked his head brushing the hair from his eyes, a long bruise showing up just under his chin. He gave her a weak smile.

Hikari reached out slowly touching his cheek with her small hands. "Got you good." She smirked.

"An' yu." He pointed to her cheek which became visible due to her tilting her head back to see his face.

"Yea…anyway what is it?"

"Well, Mikeal's family picked him up from school and he was swearing revenge. An' uh…" Zohar looked to the side biting the inside of his cheek nervously. "I was kind of wondering…if perhaps…yu could give me…a…uh…ride?" His last word squeaked out softly making Hikari smile broadly. She patted him on the chest, and turned on her heel, the boy took that as a 'yes' and obediently followed after her.

"So, uh, where'd yu learned to fight like that?"

"My parents." Hikari answered nonchalantly pushing open the glass doors that led to the parking lot.

"Wow! Wish my parents taught me something cool like th-" Hikari stopped, pushing Zohar against a nearby car her hand firmly on his broad chest.

"It's not cool. It's dangerous." Hikari's voice had lost all playfulness as she stared him directly in the eye, her golden eyes gleaming dangerously. Zohar held his breath and nodded, to be honest, he was scared. Hikari looked him up and down before gently pulling away and continuing her path to her car.

"How dangerous?" He whispered after trotting up next to her.

Hikari smirked and leaned against the door frame of her car, "Let's just say my parents can kill a person with one" –she held up one finger—" Paper clip." She smirked as Zohar's face paled and his mouth dropped open; she clicked the button unlocking her car doors and slipped inside.

"See you tomorrow Zee!" Tony called as he left via the elevator. Ziva waved goodbye then sighed standing. She collected her bag and made her way up the catwalk. Cautiously she opened the door. The secretary had already left, but she knew that the man she wanted to see would still be behind a desk.

True enough, a gray haired man, sporting glasses, looked up from his paperwork as she opened the door.

"Director."

"Ziva." The man pulled off his glasses and gestured for her to take a seat. She moved slowly sitting down heavily.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your weekend camping trip with Hikari isn't going to happen."

The man raised his eyebrows a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Why is that?"

Ziva let out a desperate sigh, "She got into another fight."

Hikari pulled her car out of the school parking lot, she was deep in thought. Zohar, defiantly was cute and his light British accent, absolutely adorable. She gave a little smile, although he is a bit squeamish, he did have pride. Also, he didn't mind that a girl had defended him, and that was a good thing. She never liked seeing innocent people suffer from bullies, it just wasn't right.

"So… guess what I walked into last night." Zohar started a bit cautiously, trying his best to remain casual in the presence of such a beautiful girl; his fingers fiddling with the v-neck seatbelt. He looked over at Hikari cautiously, examining her face. She had beautiful dark curly hair that fell down her back, her face thin and angled just right, her nose was petite and straight, her lips slightly pouty. Her eyes, god her eyes, he thought, so beautiful, so unnatural; the way they glittered when the sun hit them, they were so light and yet so deep, a beautiful mixture of gold with only a few specs of blue. Maybe, he was staring at her eyes too much, but he couldn't help it, they were just so beautiful, so unusual, so alluring.

"What?" Hikari answered not noticing his inspection, as she turned the corner.

"My parents…shagging." He chuckled and made a face.

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows, "Shagging?"

"Yu know, doing it."

Hikari's eyes widened in understanding then scrunched, her face in mock disgust, "Ew."

"Totally."

The silence stretched out again, making Zohar uncomfortable, he looked out the window then back over at Hikari. "Do yu uh…wear…contacts?"

Hikari's head whipped around her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Zohar's eyes widened at her glare, "I just mean, they're so uh-"

"Unusual?" Hikari finished, the leather on her steering wheel protesting loudly as her grip tightened. She had heard many things before about her eyes, but to be insulted by a person whom she was doing a favor? That was really irritating.

"Yea-but-I-mean, I just-think they're really- beautiful." He stuttered taking a breath trying to calm his fear.

Hikari's eyes widened as she turned her attention back to the road. Beautiful? He thought her eyes were beautiful? No one had ever said _that_. Hikari glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He was really nervous, and it was obvious that he was trying to keep his breathing calm and even. The corner of her mouth quirked up a little, I think he likes me. She giggled internally at the notion. After all, she was 16 she could date now right?

Play it cool she thought, "Thank you Zohar, that's really sweet." Her mouth tugged up into a gentle smile.

Zohar's eyes widened even more, and he gave her a nervous smile back. I think she likes me, he thought jumping in joy on the inside. She so beautiful, dangerous, but beautiful.

The silence stretched out again, but this time, both teenagers were too deep in their own thoughts to take notice. Soon enough Hikari pulled to a stop in front of his house, he didn't live far from her so she had seen him around before, instances when she was out on her morning run and nothing more. It was sad, but people just didn't go outside much anymore.

"Well, uh thank yu for the ride."

Zohar reached down to unclip his seat belt but Hikari leaned over and took his face in her hands. She lifted it then gave him a small mischievous smile, "I'd love to go out with you."

Zohar's face lit up and he had to keep himself from literally jumping for joy, "Really!"

"Yes, really. Pick you up tomorrow for school?"

"Yea, defiantly." Zohar quickly summand his courage and hugged her tightly, she smiled, that was a good sign. He gave her bright smile then extracted himself from the car.

Hikari gave him a small wave before she pulled away from the curb, her body tingling blissfully from the contact, all thoughts of what might await her when she got home completely leaving her mind as she pulled into the driveway, on her side, the garage was shut so she couldn't tell if her Ima was home yet, but she knew her Mom would be.

Hikari went through the front door with a goofy smile plastered on her face as she made her way to the kitchen. Ziva looked up at her as she entered, her eyebrows furrowing at the simpered smile on her daughters face. Hikari however, as soon as her eyes made contact with her mother, wiped the look off in a hurry, nervously looking around.

"Ima home yet?" She whispered, acting like saying the name itself would cause her to materialize out of nowhere.

"No, not yet." Ziva watched in quiet amusement as Hikari ducked her head in relief before saddling up at the island.

"You do realize, that I am just as formidable as your Ima?"

"Yea, I know, I just-you seem easier to talk to, you know?" Hikari looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

Ziva nodded and leaned across the bar towards her. It was sad but even after all these years Akiva still had emotional issues. It was very difficult at times, to get her to understand and sympathize with their daughter. But, she was always there to smooth over any rough edges that Akiva inadvertently made. It wasn't Akiva or Hikari's fault that they had miscommunication issues. They just, well, did. Ziva's eyes glazed over as her mind flittered into the past…

Hikari ran into their study crying loudly her hands over her eyes.

"What? What happened?" Ziva slipped herself off of Akiva's desk dropping down to the floor taking the little six year old in her arms. The little girl barreled into the embrace nuzzling her face on Ziva's shirt, sniffling and choking on sobs. Ziva softly rubbed her back, surreptitiously looking for any blood or other obvious sign of injury; she could feel Akiva's eyes on her back.

"Mommy what's wrong with my,"—hic—" eyes?"

"What?" Ziva said softly, pulling Hikari's face away cupping it in her hands inspecting the golden orbs closely, "Nothing dear, why would you say that?"

"The-oder kids, they make fun of me-all the time…" Hikari sniffled again rubbing at her raw eyes. Ziva gently extracted her hands away from her face before she did anymore damage.

"People are cruel." Akiva said coldly her eyes bearing down the two of them, "No sense crying about it."

Ziva glared at the older woman over her shoulder as Hikari burst out in a new wave of tears, "You're not helping." She hissed and picked the little girl up taking her out of the study.

"What?" Akiva called out after them, her voice a few octaves too high to be considered sincere…

"Mooooommmmm." Hikari drawled snapping her fingers in front of Ziva's face.

"Hm?" Ziva blinked, "What?"

"I saaaid,"—Hikari leaned back—" do you want me to go get my rifle?"

Ziva eyes locked with Hikari's across the island, a sad look on her face. How had that innocent little girl, turned into such a beautiful and dangerous teenager? Hikari furrowed her eyebrows at the inspection, obviously her Mom had finally lost her marbles, "I'll-uh-just go get it…"

Hikari retreated back to the front door then swung around the banister and up onto the stairs, it creaked lightly in protest from years of mirrored actions, but Hikari didn't notice as she jumped up the last few stairs and made a bee line for her room. She opened the door in a huff, she was still not happy about her punishment. She gazed casually around her room before her eyes rested above her full sized bed; there on the wall like a headboard was a beautiful mahogany gun rack with her name carved into it. It was lacquered and stained in a perfect deep rich coloring that matched the other furniture in her bed room. It had been a gift from Grandpa Gibbs on her 5th birthday…

All of her adopted 'Aunts' and 'Uncles' were there Grandpa Gibbs and Ducky too, it was an interesting occasion to say the least. A typical birthday party only her closest relatives were there, and that was the way she liked it. She still hadn't made many friends at her new school by the time her birthday arrived but she didn't care. Her cousin, by Tony, Luanna was there, she was only two and was doing her best to 'help' unwrap presents with Hikari. Auntie Abby and Uncle Timmy had their hands full with the year old twins, Kate and Nate or rather, Katelyn and Nathan but everyone called them Kate and Nate as if there were one and the same. Hikari's little eyes glanced up from the sea of wrapping paper, "At least they were quiet," she mused to herself looking back down as her Ima handed her a long shaped box.

Hikari quickly ripped at the paper as Tony lifted little Luanna out of the way. Apparently this was a special present. Hikari's eyes went wide as dinner plates and she squealed in delight lifting the long, slightly heavy, box in the air.

"A sniper rifle!" She squealed plopping the gun back into lap, she read over the package quickly, 'long range, pump action, BB and pellet rifle. Includes 4x scope and carrying bag. Hikari's mouth was in a wide smile as she beamed up at her Ima. Suddenly there was a loud crash accompanied the sound of glass breaking as it fell on the floor. Everyone's head wiped towards the living room landing where her Mommy had just dropped a glass filled with fruit punch.

Hikari's smile faded slightly and she felt Gibbs wrap a protective arm around her shoulders. Hikari's hawk eyes however, missed nothing as she watched her Ima move swiftly over to her Mom's side. She watched as Ima reached down and carefully started picking up the glass; her little ears straining to hear their conversation. Unluckily for them, she had learned from Aunt Abby how to read lips.

"_You bought her a gun?" _Ziva hissed lowly in Hebrew.

"_It's what she wanted." _Akiva responded calmly continuing to pick up the glass.

"_You couldn't get her anything else? A doll? Legos? A bike?" _ Ziva answered exasperatedly bending down to help pick up the glass.

Akiva snorted and gave Ziva a look, "_She is our child, did you think this would never happen?"_

"_But she is so young!"_

"_You and I were both carrying real guns at her age, at least with this, we can teach her how to properly handle a gun without worrying about her blowing herself up." _

"_I suppose, but a sniper rifle?"_

"_She does not have the strength to cock the hand guns, plus I want to know where that"—_She pointed to the gun still in Hikari's lap—"_is at all times." _At this she pulled something out of her pocket but from Hikari's angle she couldn't make out what it was, later she would learn that it was a trigger lock that required a key to make the rifle useable.

Hikari's attention was brought back to the gifts before her as Grandpa Gibbs handed her the last of the neatly wrapped packages. It was heavy and oddly shaped and even worsely wrapped. He sat it down gently in her lap and she started tearing away at the paper, when she was finished she looked at the beautiful handmade gun rack that had her name on it…

Hikari climbed onto her bed, shuffling on her knees towards the, now very much real, sniper rifle. Her eyes grazed over it briefly admiring its real wood stock, its long polished barrel and extremely powerful scope. Gods she was in so much trouble, she gently lifted the lightweight, Draganov rifle off the stand and carefully climbed off the bed mindful to keep the barrel pointed up at the ceiling and her hand away from the trigger, it was loaded after all. When she got down the stairs she carefully turned the rifle so the barrel turned down, her Ima's voice ringing in her ears, "Remember, always keep the barrel pointed away from anything you don't intend to kill."

Ziva watched with guarded eyes as her daughter maneuvered the rifle with practiced ease. Finally, Hikari was standing across the island barrel pointed into the floor.

"Disarm."

Hikari nodded then pulled the bolt action back releasing the clip and chambered round in one fluid movement, setting both on the island, she then slid the slide back in, and gently pulled the trigger it made a light clicking noise, she pulled the bolt back and repeated the action twice more. She came around the side of the island then offered the gun, stock first, to her Mother.

Ziva took it slowly from her daughter then laid it gently on the island, barrel pointed away from both of them. Hikari's eyes widened as her mother's hand flew over the gun with ease and precision, deftly taking it apart piece by piece, until finally she pulled out the firing pin. Hikari's lip trembled as she watched her beautiful rifle be torn apart. It just. Just wasn't fair! Hikari sucked on her bottom lip to keep the tears back as she watched her Mom open a kitchen drawer with a key then dropped the firing pin inside it only to slide it back and lock it once more. Hikari knew that drawer; that was the drawer where all the things that got taken away went, not only did it require a key but a thumb print to open it. She was really screwed there was no sneaking into the back of Mom and Ima's closet and taking back what was taken away this time. Ziva reached across and pulled the clip and loose round into her hand.

"You may put it back together. Now, tell me what happened." Ziva sat herself down on a stool and watched with shielded eyes as Hikari slowly started reassembling the rifle.

"Well…this guy at school, Zohar"—click—" he's in the band, and these idiot jocks were picking on him in the hallway."—slide, click,click.—"Pushing him against the lockers, there was three of them, they had him cornered."—hiccup.—"They were making fun of him because he played the bassoon calling him all sorts of names,"—click. Sniffle.—"He was trying to get away from them when they grabbed his instrument case and threw it down the hallway. He turned to go after it when one of the jocks grabbed him turning him around then slamming him face first into the locker, all I remember is seeing the blood start coming out of his mouth."—click. Slide.—"I just, reacted. I threw my bookbag down and ran over, I managed to pull the one guy off of him before one of his buddies turned about and smacked me in the face."—Hikari's voice dropped as she slid the last piece of the rifle in place, her hand coming to her bruised cheek.—"It hurt so bad, that I just saw red. I really don't know what happened after that. The next thing I remember was calling you."

"You acted on impulse." Ziva said gently.

Hikari looked up at her Mom her eyes watery with held back tears, "Yea…"—Sniffle.—"have you ever acted on impulse?"

A small grin tugged at the corner of Ziva's lips, oh yes, she had impulse issues.

"You do! What did you do?" Hikari's eyes widened and even in her near till filled state she was intrigued that her Mother wasn't as perfectly in control as she always believed her to be.

"Well…" Ziva looked sideways as her mind flittered over a few memories, most concerning NCIS and early time on the team. "This one time, Tony and I were doing this covert op, that wasn't really an op more like a mole hunt…and well…"

Hikari leaned forward absently wiping a tear away that had fallen when she smiled.

"The alarm went off and these guards swooped in…we weren't supposed to attack, but in the heat of the moment, I saw Tony get cracked in the jaw by the butt of a gun, it went off and I…oh, how did he put it?"—Ziva paused for a moment, her mind creaking as it went back years—"Kimbo sliced through a room full of guards until finally, they caught up with me and stuck me in the face with the butt of a rifle. I woke up some time later handcuffed to a pole."

Hikari winced as Ziva finished her tale, "That could have been bad…"

"Very bad, if it hadn't been a training exercise." Ziva lowered her gaze her brown eyes piercing through her daughter hoping she understood the enormous possibilities of the situation.

She did. Hikari's brain quickly processed all the possibilities of what could have happened, like losing her Mother. Hikari's eyes filled again and she rushed over to Ziva wrapping her arms tightly around her waist burying her head into her chest. Now, she understood how dangerous those techniques she learned were, and why she was never, ever, supposed to use them. They were second nature to her, just like her Mom's were, but they clouded judgment and skewed perception if not properly controlled. She still had so much to learn…

"I'm sorry Mom…" She whispered in between sniffles and hiccups.

Ziva smiled gently and rubbed her daughters back until she calmed down. After a while Hikari sniffled, and stood up, "I'll just take this back to my room now." Her voice was thick and nothing more than a whisper as she gently grabbed the rifle and retreated back upstairs. No longer upset about the level of punishment. She would take it with pride. She understood that she wasn't getting punished for protecting someone from harm; she was getting punished for not handling the situation in a controlled and well tempered manor.

Ziva sighed and opened another drawer casually dropping the rounds into it before moving about the kitchen to start dinner. Halfway through her phone beeped, she wiped her hands on a nearby towel and slid the phone open. 'New SVM-Akiva' Ziva smiled and clicked the accept button, it was a short video message, kind of like what text messaging was like before everyone went crazy with video chat. Akiva fizzled into view her as she adjusted the phone so that Ziva would be able to see more of her face.

"Hey, Zivaleh. I'll be home late, paper work. Probably after dinner. Keep a plate for me? I miss you and Hikari. I love you. I'll see you soon." The message fizzled back out and Ziva was left with a goofy grin on her face. She had been gone too long this time. Too long. Two agonizing weeks, were she was left alone sleeping in a cold bed with no one to hold her. She was so excited she just couldn't wait, to have her back in her arms, kissing her, hugging her…making love to her…Ziva's cheeks flared red as her mind flashed with all the things she couldn't wait to do upon Akiva's return. Ziva's attention was rudely ripped from her daydream as her boiling noodles over flowed onto the gas range causing an awful hissing noise. Ziva quickly adjusted the temperatures on all the pots sighing in relief as she managed to keep everything under control. She was losing her touch.

Akiva stepped off the super jet rolling her tense shoulders, with a groan she made her way through bypassing the security checkpoint by flashing her NCIS badge, airport travel was such a nightmare. There were checkpoints everywhere, full body scans, and meter's set up to see if you had been exposed to any type of hazardous materials. Luckily for her, she had an all access pass. She had more clearance than the president herself these days. She counted herself lucky as she grabbed her bag from a security checkpoint. She nodded to the guard as she walked through the metal detector setting it off, no one stopped her however, they all knew her well by now, they knew her clearance and her temper. They also knew that she didn't need the gun that was in her bag to take them out if they stood in her way. Finally, she made it to the front doors to find the NCIS car waiting for her, she had left her car on base so she didn't have to pay the outrageous fee's the airport charged for keeping cars for extended periods of time. True she had the money, but she didn't see the point on wasting it frivolously.

She slid heavily into the backseat tossing her bag carelessly on the floor, "NCIS please."

"Yes, mam." The driver nodded her head and pulled away from the curb her eyes flicking into the rearview mirror briefly as the tall woman sank down in the seat obviously exhausted.

The drive was long and Akiva had drifted to sleep by the time they pulled through the front gates, her head lolling on the back dash as the driver turned corners. The driver pulled the car to a stop at the front NCIS building. She put the car in park then looked into the back seat a small smile on her young face.

Akiva's mouth was slightly open from the angle her hands limp in her lap her long legs stretched out in front of her. Lianne slowly got out of the car and made her way to the back door, she slowly opened it and hesitantly touched Akiva's shoulder.

Before the poor girl could blink, Akiva's eyes snapped open her hand tightly gripping the poor girl's tiny bicep.

"Eep!" The girl jumped and tried to get away but only managed to fall on her butt just outside the car her arm still in Akiva's grasp.

Akiva blinked, the sleep finally leaving her brain and quickly released the poor girl, "I'm sorry." She bent her upper half out of the car looking down at the disheveled driver.

"It-It's ok. M-my fault." The girl muttered standing, one hand over her heart the other casually brushing away the dirt from her fall.

"Thank you." Akiva said sheepishly as she grabbed her discarded bag and extracted herself from the car. When she finally stood she realized just how small Lianne was, the poor girl couldn't have been more than 23 and no taller than 5 foot. Akiva bent her head down to look at the tiny girl, Lianne gave her a small smile and backed up nervously. Akiva's tall stature didn't help quell the girls fear as Akiva casually stepped around her, her large shadow casting down completely engulfing the girl in the blackness of night.

Ziva wiped her hands on a towel and smiled to herself, another dinner perfectly executed. She filled two plates with shell pasta and spaghetti sauce setting them on the island; she quickly made a third and covering it with another dish, set it in the microwave. She made her way over to the hallway wall and pressed the button on the inter-com.

"Hikari, dinner." Ziva left the feed open listening for any sounds. There was a rustling of fabric and a soft sigh, Ziva smiled; she's asleep. Not deterred Ziva retreated back into the kitchen and opened a cabinet pulling out a small serving tray. She set the two bowls of food on it and made her way upstairs. 'Sometimes, a girl just needs her Mom and a good meal in bed.' She thought happily as she gently opened the door to Hikari's room.

Ziva walked over and set the tray on Hikari's nightstand, her eyes taking in the young girls sleeping form. Her hair was sprawled out over her turquoise pillow, she was laying on her side, her bruised cheek a stark contrast to her pale skin. Ziva's eyes moved over her face. Long eyelashes, pale skin, a small freckle just under her jaw, her nose was petite but straight, her lips slightly open a gentle snore escaping. The matching comforter was pushed away from her chest and gathered or rather tangled about her waist. One small hand resting under her pillow the other tightly wrapped around her exposed middle. Ziva couldn't believe just how small the girl looked, she was thin, but not unhealthily so, her body was toned from years of gymnastics and martial arts training, she could see the swell of muscle just under the hem of her t-shirt. Ziva looked down at her own stomach lifting her shirt slightly, no six pack, but defiantly muscled, she flicked her eyes back to Hikari's a small frown of jealously tweaking her lips. Ziva moved further along, taking notice that the girl had curled up her long legs keeping her feet from dangling off the end of the bed. She defiantly had her mother's height. Hikari was taller than her before she even turned 11 now the girl towered over her like her mother. Ziva smiled wondering if Hikari would eventually surpass her mother in height, as it was, they were only 2 inches apart from being similar and the girl was only 16 she still had a bit of growing to do of that she was sure.

Ziva sat down on the edge of the bed a gentle cool hand gently brushing away some hair from Hikari's sleeping face. There was a small grunt followed by a groan, the girls eyes fluttered open snapping straight to Ziva's.

Akiva plopped down at Tony's old desk turning on the lamp, muttering to herself, "Just a few pieces of paperwork, then I can go home…" Akiva turned on the computer monitor and started quickly typing up the expense reports and activity logs from her trip. An hour and half later Akiva was finally finished, the reports were e-mailed to the correct departments and she was finally free. She stood stretching, her back popping in random places she gave a soft sigh and bent down to retrieve her bag. Home. All she wanted was a warm bath and a warm bed and a lovely woman in her warm arms.

Ziva smiled as she cleaned the dishes, Hikari was back asleep, now with a full stomach, and her mind was free to wander aimlessly. Their dinner conversation was light, ranging slightly from what she was studying in school to the latest in weapon design. Hikari's intelligence never stopped amazing Ziva; she wasn't surprised that Hikari was smart, but rather the maturity of her intelligence. She just seemed so far ahead intellectually and just right for her age in maturity. There were still so many things the girl would have to learn as she grew into her intelligence, but Ziva wasn't worried. Akiva and she would always be there to protect her, no matter what happened.

Ziva was settling the last of the dishes into the cabinets when the front door opened, Ziva turned a small smile on her lips. She quickly left the rest of the dishes on the counter and rushed into the entrance hallway, Akiva had just enough time to set down her bag when she was enveloped into a warm and strong embrace.

"Hey." Akiva murmured quietly into the softness of Ziva's hair, her arms quickly encircling the smaller woman in an equally tight embrace.

Ziva tilted back in the embrace tilting her head up to meet Akiva's eyes, "I missed you."

Akiva bit down a wince from the shift in pressure and gave Ziva a shy smile, "I missed you too; how was our child?"

Ziva looked sideways for a moment then let out a small grin, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Akiva narrowed her eyes in suspicion but decided to let it be, "I need a bath, did you save me a plate?"

"Of course." Ziva smiled and kissed the tip of Akiva's nose eliciting a groan of disapproval from the taller woman before quickly making her way back to the kitchen and well out of reach of any retaliation.

Akiva left her bag by the door her shoulders slumping over in exhaustion, her feet fell heavy on the stairs as she made her way slowly up. When at the top she decided to make a side trip; slowly she opened Hikari's door and peered inside, a small smile forming on her lips.

Hikari was fast asleep, securely nestled in her turquoise blankets. She was curled up on her side her hair falling every way imaginable angle one hand clutching the comforter to her chin the other laid out to the side her long fingers hanging off the edge. Akiva slowly made her way to her side placing a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"mmm…ove…u…" Came a sleep fuddled response.

Akiva smiled and retreated, closing the door softly.

She dragged herself into her bedroom, leaving the door wide open, she slowly peeled off her button up shirt dropping it on the floor as she made her way to the master bath, her shoes, socks, and pants formed a trail behind her as she slowly stripped away the day's stress. Finally, left in nothing but underwear she reached the deep low set Jacuzzi bathtub. It was the most favorite thing she ever put in their house. It was the size of a small swimming pool with two seats and many, many water jets. In fact if she set the jets just right she could actually stretch out and swim in place. This was her favorite place in the house and although she did not use it very often it was perfect for days when training was really hard; or when international training conferences lasted two weeks.

Ziva pulled the plate from the microwave just as she heard the water stop running. She quickly grabbed a fork and made her way upstairs. Looks like everyone is getting room service tonight, she mused. She closed the door behind her quietly and took a few steps into the room a frown instantly falling into place.

"Akiva!" She growled kicking the discarded clothing out of her path. " You know I cannot stand clothes on the floor." Ziva's only reply was a distant mumble. With a sigh she pushed open the bathroom door.

Warm steam pelted her face, followed by the light smell of lavender. It took a moment for the steam to clear enough to make out a dark head of curly hair tipped back over the side of the drop down tub. Akiva's eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and steady, her chest rising out of the water with every breath. Ziva set the bowl of pasta on the vanity and padded her way over to the lip of the tub. Akiva's arms were limp at her sides, resting on the edge of the tile, small bruises and scrapes littered about them, making her tanned skin looking a sickly yellow.

Ziva smiled sympathetically as she grazed her cool fingers over Akiva's overheated arm, when she didn't jump Ziva took that as a sign that she was, in fact, as deep asleep as she appeared. She shifted positions getting comfortable and took her hand in hers starting a gentle massage.

When she reached Akiva's shoulder she came across a rather nasty bruise just below her tattoo, she reached out gingerly with her finger tips. Immediately Akiva jumped, her hand latching onto Ziva's bicep with a hard grip, her eyes snapping wide open. Ziva didn't jump or recoil; but looked back calmly into the wide gaze of her lover. Akiva let out a breath as her eyes finally locked with Ziva's loving gaze, then with a small mischievous smile she pulled, sending Ziva head long, clothes and all, into the Jacuzzi.

Ziva came up from between Akiva's legs sputtering. Her hair that had been in nice tight curls was now dripped out of place, she pushed them away with a playful growl. She dipped back under the water, and pulled on Akiva's long legs effectively bringing her head under the water. They wrestled for a few moments before they both had to come up for air. The tub was deep enough that when they stood on their feet the water rested just under Ziva's breasts. Akiva however, was still bent so that her chest remained under the bubbling water's surface, carefully plotting her next move.

"That was completely unnecessary." Ziva quipped splashing water into Akiva's face.

Akiva dodged most of the water before pouncing on Ziva, she wrapped her arms tightly around her middle then stood. Ziva's eyes widened as she looked down at Akiva, she had placed her arms low on her waist so now, her stomach was firmly pressed against Akiva's chin and she was a good foot and a half above the taller woman's head.

"Oh no! No no no no!" Ziva's cries were quickly silenced as Akiva brought them crashing back down into the water, Akiva pushed herself over Ziva and started tugging her clothes off while she struggled under the water. A kick and a sputter later Ziva's head was again above the plane of the bubbling water, she looked down at herself to find that Akiva had successfully removed both her shirt and her bra in mere moments. "Crafty little…" Ziva muttered as she felt fingers move up her jean covered legs. Akiva popped her head just above the surface to get a breath, her eyes and nose the only things clearly visible.

"Hikari…"

"She's asleep."

"But your bruises?"

"They'll heal."

Akiva's hands slowly moved under the water to Ziva's pants deftly pulling the snap open and the zipper down.

"What about your dinner?" Ziva moaned.

"I want dessert first."

* * *

><p>An: Confused? Read my other stories, Desert's Rose and Desert's Rose II.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SORRY. I know it has been a while, I'm back in college so here's another chapter. Sorry it's so short.

Chapter 2.

Ziva sighed and put her coffee cup down, it was quiet, too quiet. She shifted on the barstool at the island, the granite top was cool under her bare forearms. She chanced a glance at the clock, 5:59. She grinned then stood up pushing herself away from the island. It wouldn't be quiet for long and that, was a very good thing.

It had been 14 short-long years since it had happened. 14 years since her life had resembled something worth living for, a home, a family, permanency. Ziva made her way up the stairs with a hot cup of coffee and a gentle smile. When she reached the landing she turned towards the master bedroom. Her small smile bloomed as she took in the tall form still wrapped up in the sheets. She set the coffee cup down on the night stand, pushing the gun further back so as to make room, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned over the form peeling the covers back slowly, absently pushing back some dark curly hair from the face, her fingers light and gentle, then ever so carefully she leaned over and kissed them on the corner of their lips.

The form under her moaned with sleepiness then with reflexes not known to half asleep people pulled her over their hip and pinned her to the bed. She let out a surprised squeal as two long strong arms encircled her, all the while, covering her back into the folds of the blanket. The form pulled her into their chest and mumbled incoherently a small smile tugging at the corners of their lips.

"Akiva…" She whined chastisingly.

"Mmm?" Akiva just pulled her closer her bed slept hair tangling with hers.

"Happy Anniversary." Ziva smiled and kissed whatever was in front of her at the moment, which happened to be Akiva's collar bone.

"Mmmhmm, you do know that we're not married." Akiva shifted a playful smile on her face as she pulled the covers away from them.

"No, buuut it is the first time we broke in this house." Ziva said with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Mmmhmm." Akiva grabbed Ziva's face gently in her hands crashing her lips into hers in a quickly deepening kiss. Ziva responded earnestly, lifting herself up on her elbows then leaning forward, putting Akiva on her back, and grinding her upper body onto hers.

"Mo-Aw gross!"

Ziva and Akiva stopped instantly, their heads snapping to the girl in their doorway. She was clad in a pair of long shorts, her legs flawless and tan. Her shirt clung to her body loosely and although her face was covered by her hands her long black wavy hair fell out around her shoulders.

"I did not need that image this early in the morning." The teenager groaned slowly moving her hands from her face, revealing the large bruise on her cheek, her beautiful golden eyes flicking between her two parents on the bed.

Ziva recovered first pushing herself off the bed, slowly standing straightening her rumbled clothes. "Something you needed?"

"Uh, can I use some of your make-up?" Hikari shifted from one foot to the other looking nervously at her Ima, she had hoped she would still be asleep and she could sneak out of the house before something like this happened.

Akiva frowned deeply and sat up in the bed swinging her legs over the side taking a moment to rub the sleep out of her eyes, "What do you need make-up for?"

"Well, uh, I kinda don't wanna…" Hikari mumbled and pointed casually at the large bruise.

Akiva frowned more, she hadn't seen that last night, she stood towering over Ziva's shoulder her eyes in a death glare. Ziva felt the shift in the room and hastily made her way to Hikari's side putting a comforting arm around their daughter. "Akiva, now just wait…"

"What happened?" Akiva growled taking a step towards the two women she most loved in her life, her face falling into a very scary mask.

Hikari trembled slightly, she hated that look. That was the, no matter what you say you're in deep trouble look. She shifted behind Ziva her eyes falling to the floor. Ziva on the other hand lifted her chin, crossed her arms, her eyes and mouth setting in a hard line.

"I kinda got into a fight…" Hikari whispered keeping her eyes on the floor.

"You got into a fight?" Akiva's voice was hard and her eyes pierced into Ziva, why hadn't she told her?

"Akiva, it wasn't her fault-"

"What happened?" Akiva's voice was sharp as she stepped around Ziva, the morning sun casting her shadow over Hikari, who still refused to look at her.

"Well, these three guys-"

"Three?"

"Akiva…"

"Yea they are football players…they were picking on my boyfriend.-"

"Boyfriend?" Akiva voice dropped dangerously low as she glanced to Ziva who in turn just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know about this boy either.

"Yea…well he's my boyfriend _now_…anyway…they were picking on him because he plays the bassoon in the band…"

By the time Hikari had finished her recount Akiva's shoulders hand tensed to the point of physical pain. How could she have been so careless? How could she have ever expected a _child_ to understand the techniques designed to inflict maximum pain and possible death? She expected too much of her daughter, and despite her best efforts, created a person so much like herself that it was startling. What could she do? Childhood temper tantrums were one thing but this incident could have consequences that even she couldn't perceive. She needed to do some damage control and fast.

Hikari trembled slightly as her mother's face went dark, it was a hollow unearthly look. She was sure that she was contemplating another punishment for her, or a 'life lesson' as she had termed them. She shrunk down behind Ziva her hands clutching the back of her shirt for comfort.

Ziva felt Hikari tremble and grab a hold of her shirt, but her main focus was on the haunted look in Akiva's eyes, the flash of fear, the tensing of battle, then finally the sigh of defeat. Ziva watched with an open gaze as Akiva's mind filtered over and over her mouth thinning into a tight line when she finally reached her decision.

Akiva opened her mouth, then closed it again, she turned away from them and walked to the other side of the room her body rigid her arms crossed tightly over her chest; her eyes staring out into the early morning sun, her eyes flicking over the tree tops of their land.

Ziva relaxed turned and took Hikari by the shoulders and led her quietly from the room. They didn't speak until they were in the safety of the kitchen.

"Mom?" Hikari whispered, her voice trembling with residual fear.

"Not now dear…just grab a uniform from the laundry down stairs." Ziva kissed the young girl's temple and pushed her towards the door to the basement.

When Hikari was safe in the basement Ziva looked up at the ceiling. She herself was afraid but for a different reason. She had never before seen that look of defeat in Akiva's eyes. Never in her life. Not even when they were outnumbered and near death. Something happened inside Akiva and she wasn't even sure where to start. Ziva poured another cup of coffee, and stared into the dark liquid. Was she disappointed? In her? Hikari? Them? As parents? Ziva looked at her hands, were they bad parents? Ziva heard the floor creak above her and knew Akiva would be down soon.

Hikari flipped through the laundry looking for her uniform, she was absolutely confused beyond reason. Her Ima was not a yeller, in fact, she was deathly quiet when she as upset. But what did it mean when she said nothing at all? Hikari sighed and pulled her night shirt over her head. Did she mess up that bad? It was just a little fight, it's not like she killed anyone. In fact, her parents had killed before.

Hikari pulled on her uniform shirt angrily. Why _were_ they so upset? Hikari pulled off her pants and through them angrily into the hamper, this was so stupid, they taught her how to fight; they know how to kill. So what if the person she fought was not some terrorist in the global world; they were terrorists at her school and quite frankly—she pulled her uniform pants on—she didn't give a damn if she killed them or not.

Ziva looked up from her still full coffee cup as Hikari came stomping up the basement steps. She raised an eyebrow, Hikari didn't even give her a second glance as she grabbed her car keys off the hook and made her way to the front door, slamming it behind her. Ziva's eyes widened and she glanced at the clock, they hadn't even had breakfast yet, where was she going?

Akiva was at the top of the stairs when Hikari had made her grand exit. Akiva resisted the urge to run after her and carry her kicking and screaming back to her room. That simply would not do. She was an adult now, and therefore she would have to learn like an adult. A grim smile fluttered across her lips before she calmly made her decent.

Hikari ripped the door to her car open and flung herself inside, sigh a heavy sigh she pushed the start button on the car, there was a loud hum and a beep then the car kicked over. Hikari pulled the gear shift into reverse and peeled out of the driveway, barely missing a black SUV that was parked across the street from their house.

Ziva slowly approached the landing her eyes drifted over to Akiva as she took the last step from the stair case. She could feel the tension rolling off of her in waves, the feeling made her stomach roll. Hesitantly she reached out her hand, her fingers tips just barely brushing Akiva's. When her small fingers made contact Akiva ripped her hand away and very forcefully shouldered her way past her, the contact made Ziva stumble into the banister but Akiva didn't even slow down as she made her way down into the basement.

Ziva felt her heart ache, Akiva always came to her, always. Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell against the wall, her legs slowly slid out from under her and she rested her tear stained face on her knees. Everything was so perfect, and then...

Meanwhile, outside and man pulled the binoculars from his face a grim smile darkening his features.


End file.
